Anything Goes Defense Against The Dark Arts
by The Charismatic Cuties
Summary: Ranma Gets accepted to Hogwarts, what more could you want? (please review, or give us any ideas you may have, we want to make this one good)


Disclaimer: We do not in any way own any of the enclosed characters, in fact they are pretty much all stolen from people who are a lot smarter than we are. In advance, we are so so so sorry that we stole them and will give them back as soon as we can, please don't sue! We just loved them so much that we wanted to make up our own versions of them. So yeah, umm if you like Ranma, or Harry Potter, or Both read on, but don't forget to thank Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling.  
  
Chapter 1  
Owls Over Nerima  
  
It was a normal day in the Tendo household. Blue skies, birds singing, furniture breaking, cries of "RANMA NO BAKA!" breaking the relative peace. Yep! It was definitely a normal day at the Tendo's. That was until a large tawny owl swooped down and landed gracefully on a rock near the carp pool, then dipped it's beak in for a refreshing drink.   
As Ranma and Akane ran past the open back door, the terrified boy spotted the owl and paused in his escape from the beautiful young girl who always seemed hell bent on killing him for some reason or another. How was he supposed to know that when a girl asks if her ass looks fat in a pair of pants you were not supposed to say "it's not the pants".  
'What's tha-Urk!' The larger than life sized mallet had connected with his skull, knocking him over. From the floor, Ranma looked at the bird quizzically as it drank from the pool, and noticed that three envelopes were attached to its leg. He said so to Akane as she put her mallet back into "hammer-space".  
'What's an Owl doing here?' Akane muttered, starting in the direction of the owl who was regarding her with half interest, half suspicion. It extended the burdened leg in her direction. She removed the letters and the owl returned to drinking. She looked at the first letter and read the address.  
  
Genma Saotome  
Tendo Dojo  
Nerima, Japan  
  
The other two were addressed to Ranma and Akane, 'Hey Ranma, there's a letter for your father. There are letters here for us too! What do you think they mean?'  
'Maybe it's a challenge.' Ranma said running up to her and grabbing the envelope addressed to him. 'You should give pop his it may be important. Oh no! Maybe he tried to sell me again!' As Akane left he opened his and began to read, breathing a sigh of relief that he hadn't been sold or even worse been engaged again without his knowledge.  
  
HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY  
  
Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,  
Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)  
  
Dear Mr. Saotome,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.  
Special term begins 1 July. We await your owl no later than 30 April.   
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
Thoroughly confused at this point, Ranma turned around and headed back into the house, only to hear blood-curdling screams, he recognized those screams unfortunately all to well. Tomboy, uncute! He thought as he flushed red with anger. He found Genma in the dining room in panda form, waving around various signs reading: "I'm Just a Panda!", "I didn't do anything", and "Don't hurt me, I'm cute and cuddly!" His letter was open on the floor in front of him, Akane had him cornered, brandishing the dinner table threateningly.  
'Why didn't you tell us you were teaching?' she yelled, ready to strike.  
'Whoa, what's up?' Ranma said entering the room.  
'This, this... IDIOT! is teaching a course at that magic school and he didn't tell us!'  
'So what's the big deal?'  
'The "BIG DEAL" is that he signed us two up without telling us!'  
'You mean to tell me that you know this Dumbledoodoo person pop? Hey what's all this about?'  
The panda held up a sign saying "Well son, you were young and we had come up against some hard times while we were staying in England..."   
'I've heard enough!' Ranma breathed nonchalantly, 'Drop it Akane!'  
Suddenly the dining room table appeared where the panda had just stood, a fat furry arm poked out from underneath it gripping a sign reading "Ouch!"  
'You know it might be fun learning Magic. It would be interesting to see what it could do for our fighting styles.'  
'Yeah, that could be cool.' Akane had a flash of totally repaying Shampoo for her little hair styling techniques. 'Let's do it!' 


End file.
